Dress Up
Dress Up is one of the key features in Gacha Life. Unlike Lunime's other dress up games, there are eight character slots and 12 extra slots, making it 20 total slots. There are currently eight options in Dress Up. On every option except Presets, Body, and Profile, there are two 'Random' buttons which allows you to randomize the style and color of your character. Presets Presets are the characters made by Luni. It is the first option in Dress up. You can choose from one of them to start. Some of the presets are from the NPCs in Life Mode while some of them are from Gachaverse. There are currently 591 presets. The boxes where there are no available presets are marked as 'Placeholder." Body Body is the second option which allows you to customize your character's Gender, Skin, Height, Blush, Posts, and Color Presents. The icon of the character changes depending on your character's gender. You can also choose random clothing and colors for your character. Poses There are currently 264 Normal Poses and 120 Animated Poses, making it a total of 384 poses. Color Presets Color Presets are used to change your character's color into a certain set of colors. There are currently 126 color presets. Some of the color preset names are the names of certain NPCs. Meme Mode Go to body and on the bottom left corner, there's a button with three dots. Tap/Click on it four times to open it. You can adjust the head size and chin here. There are 16 options for head size and 5 options for chin. Hair Hair is the third option in Dress Up which allows you to customize your character's hair. There are five sections of Hair: Rear Hair, Front Hair, Back Hair, Ahoge, and Ponytail. The hair in each section is divided by gender. When you clicked on them, they will lead you to different pages according to your character's gender (Male: 7, Female: 1), you can change your character's hair to anything you want though. You can also change the hair color here, it is divided by 'Base', 'Fade', 'Tips', and 'Acc.'. You can remove 'Fade' and 'Tips'. Number of hairstyles: 192 (Rear Hair) + 265 (Front Hair) + 84 (Back Hair) + 48 (Hair Tip) + 70 (Ponytail) = 659 (Total) Face Face is the fourth option in Dress up which allows you to customize your character's eyes, pupils, mouth, eyebrows, glasses, and accessory. There are options on the bottom left which you can remove/add your character's eye shine, adjust the position of the iris and pupil, and make your character wink. There are animated mouths. Number of each face features: Android and PC version: 92 (Eyes) + 61 (Pupils) + 203 (Mouth) + 62 (Eyebrows) + 53 (Glasses) + 105 (Accessory) = 576 (Total) iOS version: 88 (Eyes) + 61 (Pupils) + 203 (Mouth) + 62 (Eyebrows) + 53 (Glasses) + 105 (Accessory) = 572 (Total) Clothes Clothes is the fifth option in Dress Up which changes what your character is wearing. There are six options: Shirt, Sleeves, Pants, Belt, Gloves, and Shoes. Sleeves, Belt, Gloves, and Shoes are not required. If you change the color of your shirt, the sleeve will also change its color. Number of clothes: 100 (Shirt) + 68 (Sleeves) + 54 (Pants) + 67 (Belt) + 37 (Gloves) + 56 (Shoes) = 382 (Total) Other Other is the sixth option in Dress Up. There are six options which includes Hat, Scarf, Wings, Other, Cape, and Tail. None of them are required. Number of 'Other': 118 (Hat) + 77 (Scarf) + 32 (Wings) + 39 (Other) + 41 (Cape) + 66 (Tail) = 373 (Total) Props Props is the seventh option in Dress Up. Props appear in your character's hand. There are three types of props: Front Prop, Back Prop and Shield. The props for Front Prop and Back Prop are the same. There are 189 Props (188 in PC version) and 26 Shields. Profile Profile is the eighth and final option in Dress Up. Profile does not affect the appearances of your character but it tells you information of your character. Name You can either set a name for your character by yourself, or by the "random" name button. Relationship There are 35 relationship status you can set for your character. Here is the list of them: List of Relationship Status* * Friend * Younger Sister * Younger Brother * Mother * Father * Stranger * Older Sister * Older Brother * Grandma * Grandpa * Cousin * Niece * Nephew * Aunt * Uncle * Rival * Girlfriend * Boyfriend * Wife * Husband * Co-worker * Ex-GF * Ex-BF * Daughter * Son * Single * Dating * Engaged * Married * Divorced * Master/Sensei * Pet/Senpai * Forever Alone/Alone * Widowed/Random * Unknown Personality There are 35 personalities you can set for your character. Here is the list of personalities: List of Personalities* * Happy * Sad * Angry * Calm * Clumsy * Sweet * Manly * Girly * Arrogant * Childish * Heroic * Evil * Annoying * Caring * Flirty * Shy * Funny * Smart * Nervous * Jealous * Lazy * Sporty * Afraid * Creepy * Lovey Dovey * Tsundere (Blushful) * Psycho (Crazy) * Tipsy (Dizzy) * Edgy (Dark) * Memey (Silly) * Yandere (Lonely) * Kuudere (Silent) * Sadist (Simple) * Masochist (Hungry) * Unknown Occupation There are 35 Occupations you can set for your character. Here are the list of Occupations: 'List of Occupations ' * Student * Teacher * Athlete * Professor * Boss * Artist * Gamer * Musician * Model * Vlogger * butler * Maid * Chef * Mechanic * Engineer * Military * Police * Firefighter * Nurse * Doctor * Explorer * Hero * Villain * NEET/Side Character * Undead * Knight * Assassin * Mage * Archer * Gunslinger * Roleplayer * Gacha Tuber * Creator * Monster * Unknown Profile details You can either edit info and view profile of your character Character info You can set your character's birthday, age, location, goal, favorite food or drink, favorite color, favorite hobby, and a short quote. Element There are 7 elements available, they are Water, Wind, Fire, Light, Dark, Neutral, and Unknown. Rarity There are 8 rarities to choose from. It is 0-star to 7-star. Import/Export This feature is only available in mobile version. You unlock this by either purchasing $2 or more in the Gem Shop, or reaching Level 50. If you tap/click the export button, you receive three three-digit number and you can share it to Lunime Forum, Facebook Group, or Discord. You can input others' numbers with the import feature. However, this feature is bugged, making players unable to import their characters. Misc Event Code (#) On every option, there's a '#' button on the top left. If you clicked on it, it will show a table with numbers. These numbers are based on the Hair, Clothing, Accessories, Profile, and colors of your character. There are also two bodysheets. Background(<---) The backgrounds doesn't do anything significant to the character except the background. There are 600 backgrounds available. Zoom (Magnifying Glass) This allows you to zoom in/out to see your character clearly or to see one part of your character clearly. Hide (Eye) Upon clicking this, the Dress Up bar will disappear and your character will be placed in the middle. Tap/Click again to exit.Category:Features